Mailbox Full
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: You've Got Mail... tons of it. Cody one-shot.


**A/N: Wow, so I wrote this a while ago and I just found it. Decided to give it a whirl. I apologize for the ridiculous email addresses and lack of creativity when it came to them.**

_To: CodyRhodes/wwe  
From: PricelessGirlfriend/netmail  
_

Baby, I miss you so much! It seems like years since I've seen you. And it's only be... what? Three days? I look forward to seeing you when I wake up in the morning. There's something magical about opening my eyes and seeing you next to me, sleeping. I admire the way the light filters over your features, makes your nose ring glitter in the sun. I smile at the way your face looks so innocent in the early morning, how the harsh lines that usually form between your brows are vanished, and only smooth, tan skin is left. I love you, Cody. Forever. You don't know how much you mean to me, and I cannot even put into words how I feel when I'm not with you.

Until then, honey.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Cody, why weren't you home when I woke up this morning? Did you miss your flight? I opened my eyes and your adorable little body wasn't there. I miss you, baby. More than you'll ever know. Get back to me, okay? I'm worried about you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Cody, it's been three hours. Why aren't you home yet? Your flight got in okay—I looked it up online. I'm scared, baby. Where are you? Why aren't you in my arms? I miss you. I miss your hair, the way you smell, the way your eyes sparkle. I miss your lisp. Come home, baby. I'm scared.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Cody, why aren't you answering my emails? I saw you on RAW tonight—you looked fantastic, by the way—but why are you ignoring me? Is something wrong? Are you mad at me? Baby, tell me! I can fix it! I can change! Just, for the love of God, don't cut me out of your life! If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. If I made you mad, please forgive me. There's no one I love more than you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Is there someone else? Cody, tell me. Is there someone else? I love you. Don't forget that. It's me you love, and vice versa. No one can come between us.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

I don't like the way Randy touches you. Or whispers to you. If you've got something going on with him, tell me right now. Don't worry, baby, I won't be mad. I love you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Why aren't you answering me, Cody!? Why aren't you answering me!? Did I do something wrong!? Is that why you went to Randy? Cody, baby, I can change! I can! Honest! Just talk to me! We can't settle anything if we don't talk. Please, Cody! Talk to me. I love you!

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Cody, I'm getting angry. Why are you ignoring me? Stop choosing Randy over me. He is not beautiful, he is not a woman, and he cannot satisfy you the way I can. I am your _girlfriend,_ and we're getting _married_. Don't you dare leave me for someone with thighs as big as your torso. I'm smaller than you are—remember that. You look like the big, strong man next to me. If you go with Orton, you're just going to be a little girl compared to him.

I love you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe  
From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

THAT'S IT, CODY! I'M DONE! IF YOU WON'T TALK TO ME, THEN I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!

SANDY

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just so scared. Why aren't you talking to me? This isn't like you. I must've done something wrong. I must've. I must've done something to make you angry. I did, didn't I? Oh, God, I did. Is it when I dyed my hair? I know it's a little lighter than you prefer, but if you want me to go back to being a brunette, I can gladly—NO! OH GOD. Cody. I'm sorry. I just realized what I did. I didn't buy you the new Zelda game. That's it, isn't it? Oh, God, baby, I'm so sorry. I'll go buy it right now. Hell, I'll go buy ten of them! Just... please start talking to me. Please. I love you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __CodyRhodes/wwe_  
_From: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail_

Okay, I went and bought it. Now you can come home! I can't wait to see you, honey. It's been so long. I can't even remember how it feels to be with you. I just want to feel your arms around me. I love you.

Sandy

* * *

_To: __PricelessGirlfriend/netmail  
From: __CodyRhodes/wwe_

Who _is_ this? You're starting to freak me out.

Cody

**A/N: Review.**


End file.
